Story of Us
by BB137
Summary: "Alah, eeque! Keras juga gak masalah, Lu. Seantreo kampus udah tau kalo lu naksir Sehun sipit itu." Baekhyun nyahut sambil minum susu kotaknya. "Pepet terus sana, jangan kasih kendor. Entar kalo Sehun digondol (dibawa) orang baru tau rasa lu."/ "I always be your eternal admirer, Sehun."/ YAOI!/ BOY x BOY/ DRABBLE!/ SEHUN x LUHAN!


_**BB137 proudly presents**_

 _ **STORIES ABOUT HUNHAN**_

 **WARNING : YAOI or Boys Love story. Romance and Fluff, a lil bit Drama too maybe. Beberapa cerita dalam Bahasa tidak baku!**

 **PENDAHULUAN PENTING:**

 **FF INI BERISI CERITA PENDEK DAN BEBERAPA CERITA BERSAMBUNG. AKAN ADA JUDUL DI TIAP CHAPTERNYA. CERITANYA BISA RUNTUT BISA ENGGAK TERGANTUNG IDE YANG SAYA DAPET YAH. MODEL FFNYA SAMA KAYAK PUNYA KAK BRIDA WU ATAU FRISKY- KUN AUTHOR HUNHAN, TAPI SOAL ISI 100% BEDA. BEBERAPA ADA DARI KEJADIAN NYATA, ADA JUGA YANG MURNI PEMIKIRAN SAYA. KALIAN PASTI BISA BEDAIN MANA YANG REAL MANA YANG FAKE. SEKIAN ^^**

 **enJOY!**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **PENGAGUM ABADINYA SEHUN CHRISTIANTO**

 **LUHAN POV**

Namanya Sehun Christianto, anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara keluarga Christianto. Ayahnya, Adam Levine Christianto, seorang pengusaha di sebuah kantor swasta. Ibunya, Behati Prinsloo, seorang ibu rumah tangga yang cerewetnya minta ampun. Kakak pertamanya, Kyuhyun Eko Christianto, tunangan Sungmin Hapsara Nungraha, baru saja menyelesaikan studi sarjana manajemen bisnis tahun ini. Adiknya, Jinyoung Putra Christanto, adalah siswa kelas sebelas di SMA BONA VENTURA 1 yang juga sekolah Sehun dulu. Sehun lahir 20 April 1998, mahasiswa semester 5 program studi manajemen dan bisnis UNIVERSITAS KATOLIK WIDYA MANDALA MADIUN. Anaknya tinggi, putih, ganteng, tampan, kece, tajir, cuek dan dingin. Segala sifat yang bikin gue jatuh cinta sama dia. Poin plusnya, Sehun anak basket. Pertemuan pertama kita sebenarnya gak berkesan dan kampungan, cuma gara-gara air minum gelas dengan merek dagang 'clop', harga lima ratusan. Dia yang kebetulan beli minum air gelas itu, dikerjain sama babang yang jualan dikantin aka Mas Cilelepalelesiganteuro disingkat Mas Cil. Mas Cil bilang harga air minumnya lima ribuan dan sukses bikin Sehun dan gue –yang kebetulan lagi nongkrong karena ada UKM Dance– melongo kaget. Tapi terus, kita ketawa bareng karena sadar jadi bahan keisengan mas Cil dan darisitulah dunia merah muda gue berawal. Gue mangkir ke website kampus buat lihat biodatanya –karena gue tau NIM*-nya dia– , terus gue naroh mata-mata yang ikhlas buat bantu gue ngorek informasi tentang Sehun. Napa? Mau protes kalo gue psiko? Bodo amat! Gue udah terlanjur tergila-gila sama Sehun dan kata mbak Nella Kharisma, _'wong edan kui bebas'._

 **LUHAN POV END**

"Anjay, lu nguntit Sehun lagi?"

"Hush! Jangan keras-keras napa, Baek! Kalo Sehun denger gimana?" Luhan melototin Baekhyun sambil naruh telunjuknya didepan bibir buat nyuruh Baekhyun diem.

"Alah, _eeque_! Keras juga gak masalah, Lu. Seantreo kampus udah tau kalo lu naksir Sehun sipit itu." Baekhyun nyahut sambil minum susu kotaknya. "Pepet terus sana, jangan kasih kendor. Entar kalo Sehun _digondol_ (dibawa) orang baru tau rasa lu."

"Apasih, Baek!"

"Etdah, dinasehatin malah nyolot! Lu gak denger nasehatnya mbak Nella ya? _Suket ning pinggir embong, kalah cepet disahut uwong_ (Rumput dipinggir jalan, kalah cepat direbut orang) _._ Sehun itu biar muka kaya _kepret_ tapi banyak yang naksir, tapi pada _ogah_ merapat karena sifat dia yang judes gitu. Lu juga udah setahun ini naksir masa diem ditempat mulu sih? Entar aja kalo Sehun jadian sama orang lain lu baru tahu rasa."

"Ya gapapalah kalo gitu. Selama Sehun bahagia, gue bisa apa?"

"Halah! Lagu lama."

Baekhyun lihat hapenya Luhan yang tergeletak disamping tempatnya duduk dalam keadaan layar menyala, tiba-tiba iseng. Sebuah ide jahil nan jahanam muncul di otaknya. Hape Luhan itu jarang-jarang –hampir gak pernah– terbuka layar kuncinya kalau gak lagi dipegang sama empunya. Passwordnya, beuh, jangan tanya! Luar dalam ada kuncinya semua mana _ruwet_ kaya cintanya dia ke Sehun.

Luhan yang lama-kelamaan menyadari Baekhyun diam pun jadi curiga. Dia ngerasa ada yang gak beres, dan bener aja, Baekhyun lagi mainin hapenya sambil cengar-cengir nunjukkin _gummy smile_ yang pengen Luhan hancurin kalo Tuhan kasih kesempatan. Luhan langsung _gercep_ buat ngambil hape dia dari tangan Baekhyun. Seketika, matanya membulat dan dia ngerasa kalau rahangnya terjatuh.

"Baekhyun kampret! Maksud lu gimana ngirim WA beginian ke Sehun!? Mati gue!" Luhan histeris. Pasalnya, Baekhyun pake hape Luhan buat ngirim _chat whatsapp_ ke Sehun –Luhan emang punya nomornya Sehun, dulu dia modus buat tanya surat tugas karena dia pengisi acara dance di turnamen basket kampus dan kebetulan Sehun itu panitianya– dan chatnya berisi 'Mas, I love You'. Pake emot lope lope segala.

Demi pentol corah yang pedesnya _ora kaprah_ (gak karu-karuan) Luhan ngerasa pengen ngubur Baekhyun hidup-hidup. Luhan sudah hampir menarik kembali chatnya tapi sekali lagi, _demi Neptunus_ , Sehun kebetulan online dan udah _nge-read_ chatnya.

Digidaw! digidaw!

Padahal, Sehun itu kalau lagi ngumpul bareng komplotannya di gazebo belakang deket kantin, main game, gak pernah peduliin yang lain. Tapi kali ini, seolah pengen bikin hari Luhan buruk, dia online gaes. ONLINE dengan kapital O!

 _ **Sehun**_

 _ **Mas, I love You 3**_

 _ **P**_

 _ **P**_

 _ **P**_

 _ **(Hahaha, makasih ya. Tapi maaf kalau aku gak bisa ngasih perasaan balik ke kamu.)**_

Luhan udah gak tahu lagi harus gimana ketika Sehun membalas kaya gini. Sakit sih, tapi toh dia juga gak terlalu berharap karena dia tahu kalau Sehun gak pengen jalin hubungan sama siapapun. Mungkin, mau fokus kuliah dulu.

Baekhyun yang saat itu nangkep raut sedih Luhan pun ngerasa bersalah.

"Sini biar gue bales lagi. Percaya deh ama gue."

 _ **Sehun**_

 _ **Mas, I love You 3**_

 _ **P**_

 _ **P**_

 _ **P**_

 _ **(Hahaha, makasih ya. Tapi maaf kalau aku gak bisa ngasih perasaan balik ke kamu.)**_

 _ **Emang masnya tahu siapa aku?**_

 _ **Ping**_

 _ **P**_

 _ **P**_

 _ **(Enggak, wkwkwk)**_

Luhan tahu Sehun bohong, gak mungkin Sehun gak tahu siapa Luhan ketika dengan terang-terangan Luhan bilang ke setiap orang yang deketin dia kalo dia naksir Sehun. Entah itu kakak kelas, adek kelas, atau temen sebaya, Luhan pasti nolak dengan alasan kalau dia naksir Sehun, sekalipun orang itu temannya Sehun, atau ada kemungkinan tahu dan kenal Sehun. Apalagi Jongin pernah nyatain perasaan ke Luhan dan dia tolak dengan alasan yang sama, tanpa tahu kalau Jongin itu sohibnya Sehun. Luhan sampe pernah _digoblok-goblokin_ sama temen-temennya karena suka sama orang macam Sehun. Tapi Luhan bisa apa? Dia gak punya kuasa buat ngatur kepada siapa dia bakal jatuh cinta, bukan?

Tiba-tiba Luhan ngerasa mendung ditengah teriknya cuaca. Senyum yang dia ulas malah bikin Baekhyun ngerasa makin bersalah. Apalagi saat ngeliat airmata Luhan menggenang dan siap tumpah kapan aja dia berkedip.

Seperti memang ada ikatan antara dia sama Sehun, semacam punya radar, Luhan tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah belakangnya dan disana ia lihat Sehun tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Mungkin bukan kearahnya karena saat ini mereka tengah berada diparkiran, tapi kearah motornya dia yang diparkir disini. Luhan yang gak punya mental langsung melarikan diri ninggalin Baekhyun yang manggil-manggil namanya ribuan kali.

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak kejadian itu Luhan memilih menghindar dari Sehun dan bersikap biasa aja didepan teman-temannya. Kalau dia tahu ada Sehun di kantinnya mas Cil, Luhan lebih milih mangkir ke kantinnya bu Warno buat beli jajan. Untungnya, jadwalnya sama Sehun juga banyak yang gak sama jadi kesempatannya buat ketemu sama Sehun itu jarang, gak kaya pas dia masih semester dua dan Sehun semester empat. Tapi yang namanya satu kampus pasti tetep ada kesempatan buat Sehun sama Luhan bersinggungan, bukan? Seperti hari ini, yang sukses bikin Luhan nangis meraung diparkiran bawah auditorium.

Hari ini hari Senin, dan Luhan ada jadwal latihan dance buat mengisi acara inagurasi**. Luhan berlatih dengan giat karena menari emang hobinya. Tapi, pelatihnya ada acara mendadak dan sekitar jam tujuh sore, latihan dibubarkan. Baekhyun yang males pulang ngajakin Luhan nongkrong di gazebo belakang deket kantin. Luhan yang juga males pulang pun mengiyakan ajakan Baekhyun.

"Lu, pesen _tteokbeoki_ yuk!"

"Ayuk atuh."

Kita pun pesen _tteokboki_ lewat GOJEK. Kita beli minum dulu ke kantinnya mas Cil, tapi mas Cil masih keluar buat sholat. Akhirnya kita ambil minum dulu, ntar dibayar belakangan. Mas Cil emang udah biasa kaya gitu, kok.

Lagi asyik-asyiknya makan _tteokboki_ dan ngomongin orang, tiba-tiba Luhan ngeliat ada Sehun duduk di bangku depan pintu masuk kantin mas Cil. Dia yang awalnya mau tambah minum di mas Cil akhirnya menciut dan kembali duduk. Nyalinya ciut karena tahu ada Sehun disitu.

Luhan yang dari tempatnya bisa lihat Sehun pun berusaha menyembunyikan seulas senyum bahagianya. Dia gak pernah tahu, ternyata _tteokboki_ bisa semanis ini kalau dimakan dengan cara sambil liatin orang yang lu suka. Luhan emang pengagum sejati, dari jauh aja udah cukup. Kalau deket, grogi! Digidaw digidaw.

Lama banget Luhan nunggu Sehun buat beranjak dari duduknya, main basket lagi kek atau gimana. Tapi si Sehun gak pindah sama sekali, sedangkan hari sudah mulai malam dan Baekhyun udah ngajakin balik. Mereka harus bayar minum dulu, tapi Luhan takut setengah mati karena ada Sehun.

 **LUHAN POV**

"Duh, Baek! Gimana nih? Sehun belum _minggat_ dari tempatnya sekarang. Mana dia sama temen-temennya. Ada Jongin juga, bisa mampus gue ntar."

"Udahlah, bersikap biasa aja. Jangan ngeliatin kalau lu suka sama dia."

Anjir nih anak! Dia kan yang bikin semuanya _ruwet_. Coba aja kalau dia gak pake acara nembak Sehun pake hape gue, gue gak perlu setakut ini buat nunjukkin batang hidung gue dihadapan Sehun. Dasar kunyuk satu ini! _Sekate-kate_!

" _Pu jo pa ja pu tahi asu! Hah!_ Ayuk, _mangkat_!"

Setelah menetapkan hati dan niat, gue dan Baekhyun berjalan ke kantin mas Cil. Disana, mas Cil yang lagi buat es Nutrisalin, cengar-cengir sambil liatin gue yang jalan dari kejauhan. Mana yang awalnya suasananya gaduh karena _bacotan_ komplotannya Sehun, mendadak hening pas tahu gue jalan kearah mereka. Gue udah nundukin kepala setelah curi-curi pandang kearah Sehun yang pake bokser basket. _Duh Gusti! Cakep pisan euy_!

"Loh, Luhan!" Mas Cil menyapa sambil masih cengar-cengir, gue pelototin aja buat ngasih peringatan kalau jangan macem-macem karena ada Sehun.

"Sehun! Sehun!"

Emang dasarnya mas Cil, dengan tidak berperi-kejantungan dia manggil-manggil nama Sehun. Gue aja udah kudu pingsan ini, _dugeun dugeun_ banget malah ditambahin kayak gini sama mas Cil. Gondrong satu ini maunya apasih!

Gue cepet-cepet bayar minuman gue dan bergegas pergi, gue ngerasa gak bisa napas. Beneran! Ketika gue melangkah keluar buat pergi, temen-temennya Sehun pada nyorakin 'Sehun! Hun! Sehun! Ituloh! Hun!', bikin gue pengen segera lari dari sana. Gue sempet lihat Sehun ngeliatin gue, meski dia gak berkomentar apa-apa.

Setelah sampai diparkiran, tiba-tiba tangis gue membludak. Gak Cuma bikin Baekhyun kebingungan, tapi juga pak satpam sampe mas Yunho, ketua BEM saat ini, kerepotan karena ngira gue kesurupan.

Satu yang gue ucapin saat itu sambil sesegukan "Sehun bangsat!"

Padahal gue tahu kalau Sehun gak salah apa-apa. Tapi mau gimana lagi? gue butuh pelampiasan. Mulai malam itu, gue bilang sama diri gue sendiri buat berhenti suka sama Sehun.

 **LUHAN POV END**

"Cieee selamat yah! Traktiran nih!" Baekhyun ngucapin selamat ke Luhan karena terpilih jadi Mahasiswa Berprestasi Program Studi Sastra Inggris Tahun Ajaran 2017/2018. Luhan yang dapat amplop senilai dua ratus lima puluh ribu rupiah pun memilih menghabiskan momen ini sama teman-temannya. Dia traktir teman-teman karibnya, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Lay buat makan _tteokboki_ sama minum teh _Calmer_ dirumahnya Kyungsoo. Selepas dari sana, Luhan sama Baekhyun kembali ke kampus buat latihan _flashmob_. Yang tidak dia sangka, saat itu bertepatan sama anak HMPS Manajemen yang lagi ngadain rapat buat acara makrab. Luhan yang beli minum di mas Cil sama Baekhyun lihat Sehun dari jauh, tapi tiba-tiba langkah awal Sehun yang mau ke mas Cil belok ke bu Warno karena ada Luhan sama Baekhyun disana. Luhan gak bisa memungkiri kalau hatinya sedang sedih.

"Baek, menurut gue aja atau emang Sehun sekarang mengindari gue? Gue ngerasa kalau Sehun sepertinya terganggu sama gue."

"Teori dari mana tuh?" Baekhyun menimpali. "Perasaan lu aja itu mah."

"Kenapa cinta pertama gue harus sesakit ini?"

Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak prihatin sementara Luhan pun jadi _down_ sepanjang latihan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **LUHAN POV**

Hari ini hari rabu. Mata kuliah paling banyak dan paling berat. Diawali sama kelas _General Listening_ sama Mr. Choi lalu disambung _History of English and American Literature_ sama Mam Hana. Untungnya, mam Hana ada acara, jadi dia ngasih _home assignment_ ke kita.

"Kok gue jarang lihat Sehun ya akhir-akhir ini? apa dia keluar dari kampus?" Gue ngutarain apa yang selama ini mengganjal dipikiran gue. Pasalnya, udah lebih dari sebulan gue gak ketemu sama pujaan hati. Sama cemweweng-ku.

"YEEEEE GITU BILANG MAU NGLUPAIN SEHUN!" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba nyahut dan nyolot bikin gue terkenyot.

"Anying, lu idup di hutan, apa? Biasa aja kali! _Budek_ kuping gue, tahu!" Gue bales Kyungsoo sambil cemberut.

"Gue aneh banget deh sama lu, Han." Kini giliran Lay. "Kalo Sehun gak ada lu rindu dan nayri-nyari dia, giliran Sehun ada lu mati kutu didepan dia. Gimana mau ada _progress_ -nya kalau kaya gini?"

"Masalahnya Sehun udah nolak gue, Lay. Kan gue udah cerita waktu itu. Kalo masalah rindu, wajar dong. Gue kangen banget, liat mukanya aja udah cukup bikin hati gue tentrem. Gue malah takut kalau Sehun bales perasaan ke gue. Bisa jadi, dia ada apa-apa sama temen-temennya, taruhan mungkin."

"Astogeh, Lu! _Suudzon_ mulu sama anak orang!" Baekhyun menyembur. "Perasaan orang itu kita gak tahu tepatnya gimana. Lu tau gak? Nenek gue pernah bilang gini _'Kawiting tresno jalaran soko kulino'_. Cinta itu ada karena terbiasa. Mungkin aja lu yang biasanya gangguin Sehun, curi-curi pandang ke dia, tanya informasi tentang dia ke temen-temen lu yang sekelas sama dia, sekarang lu sibuk persiapan UTS dan bikin Sehun kangen itu semua. Berpikir positif, napa!"

"Sulit. Dari lahir udah terbiasa negatif!"

Dan percakapan ini pun berhenti sampe ke khotbahnya Baekhyun tentang nasehat dari neneknya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sial! Masuk gak ya? Masuk gak ya?" Gue mondar-mandir didepan pintu ruang 22. Gue ada kelas sore hari Rabu ini, Filsafat Moral jam tujuh kurang lima. Sial bukan kepalang gue ketiduran, dan gue berhasil sampai ke kampus jam tujuh lewat lima belas berkat bantuan babang gojek. Gue bingung antara mau masuk atau enggak, gue takut pas masuk entar yang ada gue malah disuruh keluar karena gue telat lebih dari lima belas menit dari jadwal KBM yang seharusnya. Gue akhirnya dengan lunglai menyeret langkah gue ke kantinnya mas Cil. Pas mau kesana, gue lewat gazebo deket kantin dan gue langsung nahan napas ketika tahu ada Sehun lagi ngegame sama temen-temennya. Gue percepat langkah gue buat segera sampai di kantin. Gue disambut sama mas Cil yang menanyakan keberadaan gue disini disaat temen-temen gue yang lain pada gak kelihatan idung bolongnya. Akhirnya, gue jelasin ke mas Cil kalau gue telat masuk kelas. Gue juga udah ngirim pesan ke Lay kalau gue nungguin dia di mas Cil dan minta tebengan buat pulang kerumah.

Gue asik sama dunia gue sambil dengerin lagu _Girls Like You_ yang sekarang jadi favorit gue. Gue ngerasa ada semriwing dan gue mutusin noleh ke arah kanan gue dan DIGIDAW DIGIDAW SEHUN ADA TEPAT DISEBELAH GUE.

Mana Sehun ganteng pisan aduh. Dia pake celana jeans hitam, kemeja biru dongker yang pas ditubuhnya dan rambutnya yang habis cukur bikin gue sekali lagi jatuh cinta sama dia untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Gue udah jatuh masih aja dibikin jatuh, emang kampret nih anak orang yah! Pengen gue milikin aja kalo kaya gini caraya.

Gue yang gak kuat karena hati gue berdebar-debar akhirnya malingin muka gue kearah berlawanan sama Sehun. Cicit cuitan mas Cil gue abaiin karena gue lagi coba nenangin gemuruh di hati gue, terlalu takut kalau Sehun denger dan dia ketawa karena tingkah bego gue. Meski sekarang, kenyataannya, gue lagi bertingkah bego lagi untuk yang kesekian-kalinya.

Hari ini, gue merasa gak menyesal sama sekali karena absen kelas filsafat moral kalau sebagai gantinya gue bisa sedekat ini sama pujaan hati gue.

 **LUHAN POV END**

Luhan masih terus tersenyum-senyum sendiri sembari menatap layar laptop dihadapannya. Ia tersentak kala merasakan sebuah lengan melingkari pinggang rampingnya, tapi dengan cepat ia mengulas senyum kala tahu siapa sosok yang tengah merengkuhnya kini.

"Sedang apa, _babe?_ " Sosok itu mengintip kearah laptop Luhan dan tersenyum. "Kau sungguh sangat sesuatu." Sehun tertawa, sebuah tawa yang mampu membuat Luhan tetap terpana untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku bertaruh kau masih sangat ingat segala sesuatu tentang kita." Sehun mengusap surai Luhan yang hanya diam menikmati sentuhannya.

"Tentu saja. Bahkan aku mengingat dengan jelas segala sesuatu yang hanya berawal dari 'aku' dan 'kamu' hingga menjadi 'kita'."

Sehun membawa Luhan berdiri. "Apa menungguku sangat menyakitkan?" tanyanya sambil menatap Luhan dalam.

"Semua sepadan untukku karena kau milikku sekarang." Luhan menjawab lalu mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas. Sehun tersenyum, kali ini lebih lebar.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Luhan diam tak menjawab, tapi ia bergerak mengecup lagi bibir Sehun. Ciuman yang menyalurkan seberapa besar cinta Luhan untuk Sehun. Ketika tautan itu terlepas, keduanya bertatapan hingga akhirnya bibir Sehun kembali mengejar bibir Luhan dan membawanya pada sebuah ciuman memabukkan.

Laptop Luhan yang menyala, menampilkan tulisan Luhan tentang kisahnya dan Sehun semasa berkuliah, menjadi saksi dari kedua insan yang kini tengah saling menghangatkan ditengah cuaca dingin akibat hujan. Tubuh mereka melebur menjadi satu bersama dengan perasaan cinta mereka yang menjadikan setiap irama pergerakan terdengar bagai melodi. Ketika keduanya menyambut surga dunia bersama, mereka saling bertatapan kembali dan tersenyum.

"I always be your eternal admirer, Sehun." Gumam Luhan sebelum menyamankan dirinya dipelukan Sehun.

 **FIN**

 ***NIM = Nomor Induk Mahasiswa**

 **** Inagurasi = Malam puncak penyambutan pas OSPEK/SOPANKA**

Jangan tanya aku nulis apa, jangan nagih FF lain dulu karena aku masih suntuk. ToT

Selamat bermalam minggu, semoga tulisan ini menghibur.

Wanna leave a review? ^_^


End file.
